Harry Potter and FLORAMARIA
by MrLorenzoTrudgealong
Summary: A new, exotic young lady from italy joinst he cast of Hogwarts and stirs up life for every1! plz R&R! dis is my baby so be nice!
1. FLORAMARIA

It was the beginning of Harry Potter's seventh year at Hogwarts. The whole train ride to Hogwarts, Harry, Ron, and Hermione cried. It was very sad and depressing. Hogwarts was the only home Harry had ever really known, because the Dursleys didn't count because they sucked. Harry hated them so much.

Harry knew he was going to have the best last year ever! At the end of last year, he had defeated Voldemort after a long, bloody battle and he had imprisoned scores of death Eaters with the help of only a few aurors.

The Sorting was very long and drawn out. Just as Zygglebunckings, Joe was sorted into Slytherin, Harrys tummy growled. Just then as he lifted his fork to his mouth so he could eat his potatoes, the doors of the great hall swung open with a BANG! Every single head in the the great hall turned to look at what was causing the noisey commotion.

Her magnificent and glorious buety struck Harry at once. Her hair was shimmering mocha color with caramel and honey hilights, running rampant through every other strand. Her eyes sparkled with happiness and love, their brilliant blue sparkling brightly. Her soft, pink, rosey lips separated as she beamed at the school, her pearly white, straight teeth nearly blinding Harry. She was wearing A tight button up white shirt, so clear that the outline of her purple bra shone through. A few buttons had come undone at the top, showing glimpses of her sweet, shimmering orbs that completed her curvasious figure. Her skirt was of a shimmering azure that matchedc her eyese with perfection. It was tight, showing off her very round arse but long enough to not show any bit of the milky skin of her leg that lie beneath.

She walked with grace and poise towards the head table. Every step made her bottom swing nicely, much to the apriciations of every boy in the room. She called out to Dumbledore "So sorry, I missed the train and I had to apparate here." in a voice like the chiming of wind chimes on a breezy summer afternoon. "Quite alright" Dumbledore twinkled, taken aback by her beauty. As she reached the Sorting Hat, Dumbledore announced "Everyone this is Floramaria Fucyu (AN: It's fushu not how it looks!!1!) she just arrived here from Italy. Her parents died in the war so she has to attend Hogwarts now. Please give her a warm welcome!"

She sat down next to Harry after being sorted into Gryffindor. She smiled at him. "Bongiornio, I am Floramaria Ursela Fucyu. What is your name?"

In awe of her stunning gorgousnes, Harry could not speak one word. Just as he began to say his name, Ron beat him to it. "Hi! I'm Ronald Weasley. You can call me Ron of course, it's a pleasure to meat you! I'm so sorry that you had to come here because of your parents!" "Oh, _si_, it is fine. My parents died bravely. I have, how do you say… excepted it." "Harry Potter!!! I mean, I'm Harry Potter

Hermione glared in dislike. Her boyfriend was now flirting with the new girl. Taking a glance around the room, she realized how every boy stared at Floramaria. She already hated Floramaria.

The first class of the year was double Potions with Slytherin. Floramaria came into the class room ten minutes late. "Ms…Fucyu, do you not attend classes on time in Italy?" Snape asked her with an evil glare to his eyes.

"I was washing my hair, something you should try." The class gasped! Nobody insulted Snape with such a cocky attitude before! "200 points from Gryffindor! Now SIT!" Floramaria found her seat next to Draco Malfoy. Snape began his lesson while Floramaria found Draco's hand all of a sudden creeping up her silky, smooth, beautifully tanned leg. Today she had on a very miniscule and alluring black skirt with a rose-colored V-neck blouse that bared her midriff and much of her ample bosom. As he stared at her hypnotic cleavage, his hand stroked her alluring, toned thigh softly. He quickly relocated his manly hand to her forbidden fruit, discovering that she had already removed the black, silky thong he had glimpsed at breakfast under the griffindor table. He slid one finger into her moist, soft depth, gaining pleasure at the pleasure on her face and eyes. "Oh Draco," she moaned, sighing in pleasure "oh Floramaria he returned- as he slipped another finger in, allowing his thumb to stroke her even more forbidden fruit.

Harry glowered in envy as he observed Draco and Floramaria clearly getting to know each other way too well. Ron whispered "Man I'm getting so horny just looking at her" into his ear. He felt his rather large endowment become engorged and his pants suddenly were painfully pinching and taut. Honestly, you two," Hermioen said disapprovingly. "And Harry, your my boyfriend. Why don't you get like that when you loook at me!" she shouted. "Because you don't have a great rack like her," harry said without thinking. Hermioen sobbed. "Gods, your so immature!" she cried and fled from the room just as the bell rang to dismiss them. Harry knew he should run after Hermoine, but Ron was already on his way. Instead, Hary followed Floramaria as she headed to the libraray. "Floramaria he called out. Wait!" He pulled her into a cold stone alcove in the Hogwarts hall at the end and then kissed her passionately, freeing his large frim maschulinity and rubbing it on her smooth, alluring legs. "Oh, Harry she breathed, lowering her hands to grasp his throbbing log, sqeezing and pulling in such a way that Harry could hardly contain himself. He ripped open her blouce, tossing it aside and showring her breasts which were covered in a black lace bra with kisses. Then they had wild, passionate sex four times before proceeding to the Gryffindor common room hand in hand.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Harry yelled as he watched his girlfriend Hermionee ride his best friend's Ron's swelled shaft wildly and passionately upon the floor of the Common room. Both were sweating profusely, buck naked, and screaming out their names and groaning like animals. Before Harry could stop them, Ginny and Luna Lovegood came down the stairs from the girls rooms. "AAAAAH!!!1!" they screamed.

Luna tackled Hermione with the force of a linebacker and pinned her down. "YOU HORE! HE'S MINE!" she punched Hermione and then yanked Ron up off the floor. Nobody touched her bofriend. "Ron! You are my boyfriend! Why are you shagging her!"

"What are you doing herre?" he yelled. "Erm..I…was… um, studying with Ginny." "NO! STOP WITH ALL THE LIES! Ginny yelled.

"You see, Luna and I are lovers. We've been having sex for the past year, and now it's time yuou all new we are in love!"

"Ginny, you're a lezzo?" "The politically correct term is lesbian or homosexual RONALD."

Harry and Hermione decided to continue to go out and Ron said they would never have sex again, not to Harry's knowledge at least. Floramaria took Ron to the Room of Requierement to cheer him up (A/N HAHA "cheer him up"…haha "up") and Luna and Ginny continued their lezzo sex in Ginny's room.

Hermione strolled along the edge of the forbiddan forrest, taking in the awe and wonder of the woods. She took a deep breath of the calm clean air when she heard a familiar voice behind her. "Hello Hermione Draco Malfoy called out in a suave, debonair, melodious voice. She turned around, a witty insult already formed in her head but stopped short at the sight of his tight leather pants. (AN Leatherpants!Draco…HOT) "Draco… I mean Malfoy." "Hello, Hermione. I have decided now that my father, Luicios, no longer has control of me that I can embrace my own fashion desires. Do you like my… pants?" With no response, she kissed him, passionately, engulfing his mouth with hers. She pushed him to the ground, straddled him, and took him inside her in the bright daylight. They made mad, passionate love.

Hermione went to bed that night in the Head Gril dormitory, across the hall from Draco. At 2:07 am, she heard the door open and Draco walk in. Without a word, he covered her mouth with his, straddled her lap, and massaged her breast. Oh, Draco" she moaned as he moved his mouth lower to her already wet, moist, and damp, sex. "Before I do this for you, I have a surprise." he said as Floramaria walked into the room. "Okay, what do I do? she asked.

"GET OUT!" Hermione yelled at Draco. She threw him out of her bedroom with a swift kick of her foot. "I'm sorry he just told me to come here and I would get some pleasure." Floramaria cried, her shimmering cerulean eyes now brimming with shiny tears.

"It's alright, there there" Hermione consoled her, standing up and embracing Floramaria. Hermione, who sleeps in the complete nude, lead Floramaria to the bed and kissed her passionately. Floramaria, though surprised at first, quickly returned her kiss with passion to match hers. They proceeded to fill the night with wild, passionate sex, there cries filling the air. Draco, angry and jealous that he was not a part of it, masterbated himself to sleep.

There was much less sex for a couple weeks, because Draco told Hermiony and Floramaria that their studies should be their first priority. Unbeknownst to Draco, Hermione and Floramaria still had sex, just not with him. They had sex with each other, Harry, Ron, and at times threesomes with Harry or Ron.

"How dare you!" Draco screamed as he walked in on Harry fucking Harmione and Floramaria one day. They had a big row, and Hermione stormed off in a fit of anger. She was passing the dungeons when Crabbe went ambleing bye. "You, you're friends with Draco, right? Want to have sex?" Hermione asked him. This would be the perfect way to get revenge on Draco for ruining her sex with Floramaria and Harry. Crabbe, bewildered and interested at the same time, followed her as she dragged him to the Room of Requirement. She couldn't wait to see the look of shock on Draco's face when Crabbe told him that she had sex with him.


	2. oh no!

AN: Thanks for the reviews guys, to kirsty or whatever your name is, you need help too because this story does not suck!

chapter 2

Hermoine rollded over and lit her cigarette. She loved the tradishion of smoking after sex. Crabbe layed next to her eyes wide open and he kep tsaying wow over and over and over and voer again. "First time?" she rolled over and looked at him. "Yeah, he said. That was awesome!" "i'm glad you liked it, but dont you dare go telling the whol school about it! You can only tell Draco." Crabbe nodded. Hermione got up and got dressed as Crabbe stared hungrily at her naked, glistening body. "Ew," she said when she caught him staring. And she flounced out of the room.

"Hey, harry" Hermione said when she saw him standing outside. "hey,' he said. 'what was going on in there?" "Nothing," hermioen said, grabbing his arm and leading him away. "Wanna go have sex?" "Um... maybe later" harry said. "What? You don't want to have sex wit me?" Before she could giver him a chance to reply, she spun on her heal and ran off down the hallway, her gorgeous brown hair bouncing behind her as well as her ample bosom. She reached her room and threw herself on the bed sobbing, her ample bosom heaving with every breath she took.

"Hermoine ? Why are you crying!? Draco asked. He ran to her bed and lifted her up, taking her into his manly, musclar, mascline arms. She crying on his shoulder for a bout ten minutes, and then finally she dryed her eyes and looked deeply into Draco's cold grey eyes. "Why are you crying?" he wiped her wet cheeks. "Joe Zygglebunckings called me ugly!" she cried out, lost in hysteria. "What? That stupid fifth year. How dar he call **you** uglY!!! Im gonna kick his arse!"

"ZYGGLEBUNCKINGS! GET YOUR ARSE OVER HERRE!" Draco stromed down the hall towards Joe, fuming with fury and rage and anger. The boy stopped walking and cowared against the cold stone wall of the hallway. "W-wh-what do you want?" he whimpred at Draco. "WHT IS WRONG WITH YOU? CALLING MY GIRLFRIEND UGLY!? SHE IS NOT UGLY SHE IS BEUTIFUL!" I" don't know what you're talking about" Zygglebunckings said, suddenly knowing what he ahd done. "HErmione granger, you called her UGLY." Draco punched him again and again, leaving his bloddy body to lay there as he ran away to comfort Hermone moer. "Oh, Hermione, I'm sorry that stupid zygglebunckings called you ugly. Do you wante me to comfort you?"

"Yes, but sniff I have to tell you something, draco. I ll-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-love you." I love yout oo hermipone," draco said and then kissed her passionately. Hermione broke away. "But, I did something dumb, draco. I slept with... I slept with.... I had sex with crabbe!" Draco gasped, allowing a pale hand to cover his perfectly shaped, sensuous mouth. "No." "Yes, Draco, I'm so sorry." "I NEVER WANT TO TALK TO YOU EVER A GAIN YOU DUMB, UGLY,BITCH!" DRACo shouted and then ran from the room, sobbing.

Well, Draco appollogised to FLORAMARIA for screwing things up as badly as he did. They had makeup sex and then he cried for an hour , resting his head on her heaving, ample bosom. "She means a lot to you, doesn't she," floramaria said, petting his blonde head. "Yes, I love her so much. I'll never stop. Never." Floramaria nodded and smiled down at him. 'Hye, what's going on in here?" said lavender and parvati barging into the room. "draco loves Hermione but she slept with crabbe and he never wants to see her again." "Oh, poor draco, they said, petting his head and rubbing hi sback. "We should all have sex to make you feel better!" Parvarti suggested. "Would you like that, Draco, "lavender asked. Draoc nodded and they percedded to have wild, passionate and kinky sex.

Harry was angry. All the girls were having sex with dfraco and none with him. He growled, punching a wall, which was magically soft so he didn't hurt himelf. He grumbled sstorming down a hallway until he came across the bloddy form of joe zygglebunkings. Joe?" he asked. "Are you alright?" "Stupid Malfoy beat me up. He replied. "I cant'move," In a moment of insane lust, Harry decided that since joe zygglebunkings couldn't defend himself, Harry made mad, passionate love to him on the hallway floor. "Why did Malfoy beat you up," harry asked afterwards. "cuz I called Hermione ugly. I didn't mean it though. I only said it because I love her and just don't know how to tell her.." "Oh, you do? So do I," harry said. "I don't know how to say it either. She's just so untouchabl. I'm afraid to have sex with her anymore cuz she got so much better than me," "I wish I could have sex with her," Joe Zygglebunckigns said wistfully. "I should try to arrange that for you," Harry agreed and went to go find Hemione to tell her to do that.

Ron was mad. He couldn't understand where everyone was. HE couldn't find anyone and he felt really lonely. So lonely that he hadn't had sex indays. He was looking for anyone who would be williong, but was coming up blank. Suddenly, Lucus Malfoy appereated onto Hogwarts grounds. "You can't do that!" Ron shoutd. "I just did" Lucis laughed, taking hold of Ron's manly, strong, arm and apparating away with him.

Floramaria looked up from her wild, passinonate foursome. "Ron's been kidnapped!" she shouted. "What? Oh no!" said lavender and parvati. "My Ronnikins!" th3ey both burst into tears. Draco muttered about his ruined sex. "We have to find Harry, Floramaria said, He'll know what to do. "Harry" they shouted running down the hallway. But Harry was no where to be found. "He better not be in Hemrione's room," Draco growled, barging in there. But he was. And surprisingly, they were not having wild, passionate sex. They were merely both in there. Still, Draco was mad. "What are you doing in here." "I'm talking to Hermooine." "Well, don't'. She's my girflfriend." "WHAT?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!? SHE'S MINE!" "NO, SHE'S MINE" "NU UH!" "STOP IT RIGHT NOW!"Hermione shouted at the top of her lungs. "Ron's been kidnapped!" Draco told them. "Oh know!" Hermioen shouted. "What are we going to do?"

"I know." Said Floramaria. "I know how we can save Rom."


	3. KDINAPPED

AN: okay guys so I am so sorry I didnt up date in like forever! See what happened was that my uncle dyed and then I had to study for these reeeeeally harde exzams at shcool, and then i had togo to this place called sree Lanka with my Mom but I don't think that's how you spell it and then I came back and I got into a lot of troubble with drugs and stuffe, and then I died but it was only for like a minute so don't worry, I didn't go toward the light be4cause I knew I had to finish this story cuz my loyal fans was waiting! Thaaaaanx for understanding!

chappter 3

"OHMYGOD we have too save Ronniekins!" screemed Hermmmion. IN an insane move, she took off her shirt, bearring her vbeautifful boob. FLORAMARIA, not distracted at all( well, maybe a litttle) by the boob, contued. "Ron is in the ForrBIDdon FORest. WE have too go get him! "BUT RON STEALS ALL MY SEXX! Draco yeeled. I HATE HIMM." "WEEl that's toob ad draco cuz i love ron, said harry. "We need him bakc so i can hav more wild, passionate sex wit hhim!"

meanwhile...

LUcisu Malfoiy threw Ronn on to the soft, fluffie, bed in his secret shacke in the Forestt. "What are you doing?" ron cryed out! "i am tayking you hostuge. I HAPPEN TO BE SYKIC and herd you sayy you want sex. weell i amm gonna give you that sex!" "OHMYGODNO" ron cryed out! "OHMYGODYES" lucius replyed. "that's gonna be rape!" rons aid. "not if you cunsent to it." "but why would i do that?" "becuase you want sex!" "you have a gud point..."

Lucios craweld onto the bed with Rom and storoked his strong, manly arms. "You have vary strong, manly arms," he said. "Why tahnk you, i work out alot  
"i bett you do you strong manly you."

suddenly they had wild, passionate sex. "my butt hruts," Ron said, and so then they had more wild, passionate sex. "i'm SOOOO glad we did this, cause I was getting pretty desperate and needed som sex." "Yeaaaa I know you mean, weasely, i Needed sex too. my wifte never gives me sex anymore." they had a moment.

And then they had more wild, passionate homeosexual sex.

and THEN Draco BURST in. "OHMYGODHWATAREYOUDOIN?" he yellsed. "I am havvign sex with your dad what does it looke like Malfoye? GOSH have sum desency and gvie us pricavy! Ron yelled. Draco ran out and gave the group a look of terrification.

FLORAMARIA screamde. "IWANNAJOIN!" andrushed in. She wass met with da sightn of ron engored manlyhoodness deeep inb luscious's moth. FLORAMARIA eegerly stripped her dresss and jumped ontopof loocius. "FUCK ME!" she gasped and spread her leggs against his excitement. the boies, glad that there was a girl, egarly reacted by fuckign her and rubbing her shimmering boobs. toghether, they ahd wild, passionate sex.

DRaco was mad. he herad the sounds or passion and peleasure from inside and was immediately hard. He turned to Hermionne adn said "I FORGIVE YOU FOR SLEEPIGN WITH CRABBE!" And then he tropped his leather pants and shooved her up against a tree. Hermoin responded with violetn thrusts. Harrry lookied upon this wit horror. HE was so alone and with no sex.

He ran back to the cschool cand brust into Jinny's roonm. "Ginny! Wille yuo give me sex?" "OHMYGODEYS! Hairy i have ben waitign for you to ask that for me forevver!" "WATHabout me?" Joe Zygglebunckings appeared from under ginny's bed. "EWNOIWON"T HAVE FUCK WIHT A GUY!" and JOe Zygglebunckings dropped joe zygglebuncking's pants and said "I"M NOT A GUI." SUre enough, seh wan'st. "MY name is joesaphine zygglebunckings, but i go by joe.and i jjust have short hair so some people thingk i'm a guy.

and then they wild passionate sex until lunca came in and got real jealos. and she pulle dout her wand ans pointed it at the bed wehre the three of htem were intwined, doign it. "AVADA KAVDAVERA!" shes said. and a bolt o green jet light expladed from the end and hit profesore Magoneagall.

AN: OKAY thatas it for now! staye tooned!


End file.
